


bedtime stories

by kissherhello



Series: Evaluna Alvez [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissherhello/pseuds/kissherhello
Summary: “Mama!” Evaluna’s small voice carries from the bedroom, shaking Penelope from her stupor and drawing her attention to the hallway where padded footsteps can be heard approaching. “Can we read this tonight?”
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Series: Evaluna Alvez [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706743
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	bedtime stories

JJ had asked her once if becoming a mother was something she wanted and without batting an eyelid, Penelope’s answer was no. She was quite happy being fairy godmother to her best friend’s little boy but the idea of starting her own family terrified her and she knew at the time, that was the life Kevin wanted for them; but as much love as she had for him, he never really had all of her. No one did. No one that gave _their_ all anyway.

Until Luke.

Falling in love with Luke wasn’t fast but it was consuming. From that very first day in the elevator, he haunted her thoughts. This could not be a thing – she wouldn’t fall in love with someone else she works with just to be heartbroken in the long run. What she didn’t foresee was this new guy – _newbie_ – falling just as hard as she did.

Luke Alvez was the only man privileged enough to have all of her.

Suddenly, the idea of a family wasn’t so terrifying.

“Mama!” Evaluna’s small voice carries from the bedroom, shaking Penelope from her stupor and drawing her attention to the hallway where padded footsteps can be heard approaching. “Can we read this tonight?” Holding a copy of _the apple tree and other stories_ for Penelope’s inspection, her little girl grins widely – an act that almost always guarantees her whatever she wanted. Six years in and Penelope is yet to discover how children do that. “Of course, baby. On the sofa or in bed?”

“sofa, please!”

Penelope lifts the blanket that was draped over her legs and beckons her over. “Come on, then.”

Evaluna bounds over to the sofa and flops beside her mom with a dramatic flourish. “I’m ready.” she pauses. “Wait, no. I have to talk to daddy. He always helps you read my bedtime stories.”

It had become their tradition. Luke carried digital versions of Evaluna’s favourite books so he could always be a part of the night routine – even if he was in a different city, state or time zone. And every night he was away, he promised her one story.

Feeling her heart constrict, Penelope nods and pulls out her mobile, bringing up Luke’s contact. It dials for a few seconds before the call stops and a text pops up. _Sorry, babe._ _I’ll call back in a few minutes. Busy._

“How about this,” She abandons her mobile in place of shuffling her daughter closer to her side and bringing the book in front of them. “We’ll start a story and when daddy calls back, he can finish it.”

The flash of disappointment in Evaluna’s eyes vanishes just as quickly as it had arrived. “Okay!”

Humming quietly, Penelope begins to read. _“The smallest turtle...”_

\---

Luke feels his phone vibrate in his pocket as he steps out of the taxi and hesitates pulling it out in case it’s Emily calling him back into the office. It had been more than a week since he’d held his girls and he doesn’t want anything keeping him from doing just that tonight. However, when he sees Penelope’s contact photo illuminate his screen instead, he grins. But still presses ignore. Not meant to be home until tomorrow, he is content on keeping his surprise return so sends a quick text in response and enters the apartment building quickly.

\-- .

“Am I too late for a story?” Luke had entered the apartment so quietly neither Penelope or Evaluna had heard the lock unclick.

“Daddy!” Current story forgotten, Evaluna stands up on the sofa’s cushions in excitement, hops over Penelope’s legs despite her objections and hurdles herself into her father’s arms. “You’re here.”

A one arm grip wound tightly around Evaluna’s waist, Luke sighs. “I am, baby.” She doesn’t drift far but his little girl pulls her head back, eyes gleaming with something conspiratorial that makes Penelope especially suspicious.

“Did you get it?”

“Get what?” She frowns.

“I sure did.”

“Hello.” Penelope speaks again, moving over until she's closer to her family. “Clueless. Party of one. Get what?”

“A present!” Evanna grins.

“Oooh, I'll never say no to a present.” Penelope edges forward, taking the paper bag from her husband when it’s offered. Her heart stops. “Is this...”

“It’s a Dorrie book, Mama! Daddy found it for you!”

She tries to speak but there's no air left in her lungs. “How did you... I’ve looked everywhere for this one.”

“It gets better.” Luke bounces on his heel. “Turn the cover.”

Doing as she’s told; Penelope turns the page. “To Penelope, love... dad.” Her head snaps up and Luke looks far too proud of himself. “Carols called. He found it in one of your old boxes.”

“Mama,” Evaluna says quietly. “Don’t cry. Daddy was just trying to be nice.”

Penelope chokes on a sob and kneels until she’s at her daughters' level. “I’m not sad, baby. Your daddy did something very special. You see this,” she places the book in Evaluna’s hand.

“This was mine when I was a little girl. It’s very special to me.”

Seemingly understanding, Evaluna still crosses her brows. “Is this why Uncle Carlos said not to tell her?”

Penelope looks up with a hard stare. “Yeah, don’t think you’ve gotten away with letting our daughter keep things from me either, Alvez.” Rising from her position, her hard expression turns soft. “But you’re safe for tonight.” She leans in and kisses him softly, the pair of them laughing at Evaluna’s disgusted groan.

“Okay! Bed time!”

\---

“This is Dorrie.” Luke begins to narrate sitting on one side of Evaluna’s bed, Penelope at the other.

“She’s a witch. A little witch. Her room is mixed up. Her socks are mixed up and her hat is always on crooked. Her mother is the big witch. One Wednesday, Dorrie was looking in her closet for her other shoe and she found a picnic basket...”

 _“Gink,” said Dorrie._ Penelope’s somber voice had turned into a whisper. Evaluna had fallen asleep within the first three pages but she kept reading more so for herself than anything. _“I wish... No, I better not wish anything more until tomorrow. I’ll just go to bed and dream I'm a big witch having a picnic on the moon. Dorrie fell sound asleep and so_ _did gink._ ”

\--

“Bringing that book home is the best thing you’ve ever done.” Penelope says when they’re back in the living room.

“I don’t know.” Luke frowns. “I think marrying you is high on that list.”

Penelope scoffs. “Oh, that was _good._ ”

Reaching for her shirt, Luke grabs the fabric in a fist and drags her close enough she can feel his breath on her skin. “Good enough that I’m forgiven for making our daughter keep something from you?”

“Not quite. How did you manage that anyway?”

“No wiggles for a week if she didn’t.”

At that, Penelope genuinely laughs. “Come on,” Luke separates himself from her. “I’ll make you some tea.”

“Or,” This time Penelope has a fist in his shirt. “We could go to bed.” Luke’s brows raise. “How else are we gonna give Evaluna a little brother or sister?” She says suggestively as she turns leaving a scandalized Luke to follow after her, already removing his shirt as he did so.


End file.
